rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Space Greenhouse Event Room
Event: Space Greenhouse Expedition Dragon: Rewards Items to Get An Uninvited Guest Melissa: Our experiments with the new portal had unexpected effect - a poltergeist from our world got into the space world. We don't know how it will behave in new conditions.Therefore, it must be stopped. * Banish the poltergeist, settled down in the Space Greenhouse Melissa: Phew! You can breathe out! I was afraid that the poltergeist would make a lot of mess, having got in a new world. It could be so if it weren't for you. Space Salad Martha the Maid: Argotechnician Hljam has looked into the matter and found out the matter and found out that the space pilots born on planet Earth use a secret dish to enable special powers of the body. This dish is the salad. And we can cook it! * Obtain 3 Opuh Oils by helping Argotechnician Hlajm * Obtain 3 Seeds of Unzhus by helping Argotechnian Hlajm * Assemble the Space Salad Martha the Maid: Do you know how much this salad is? Insane space money! Now it's clear why the bandits attacked the Greenhouse. On the Way to the Dream Astronomer Andrew: I want to look at another planet very much! I almost sneaked into the space greenhouse, but a poltergeist appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. How can I now fulfill the dream? * Banish the poltergeist, settled down in the Space Greenhouse Astronomer Andrew: Thank you! Thank you so much! Now I can walk on the hard surface of an alien planet! My dream will come true! An Interference Martha the Maid: Hlajm and I thought that traitor Tar had escaped together with the space pirates. But no! He's somewhere here! Trying to impede our investigation, he's sent a poltergeist to the greenhouse. * Banish the poltergeist, settled down in the Space Greenhouse Martha the Maid: The poltergeist did not have time to interfere with our plans. So Hlajm managed to contact the Galactic Police and tell them the greenhouse had been robbed by the pirates. Contacting the Police Martha the Maid: The Galactic Police are ready to arrest old Tar for his cooperation with the space pirates and the cultivation of illegal plants. But you'll have to arrange all materials from our investigation in a special way and put them in a memory matrix. * Obtain 3 Nano Scanners by helping Argotechnician Hlajm * Obtain 3 Micro Encoders by helping Argotechnician Hlajm * Assemble the Memory Matrix Martha the Maid: You can cope even with the technologies of other planets! We've done the job: returned argotechnican Hlajm to work, exposed traitor Tar who had been growing prohibited plants for space pirates. Now the Galactic Police will deal with him. Get the Reward! = See Space Greenhouse for chest contents. = Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest. ''''